


Особый случай

by Miarra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Мне нужно больше Вергилия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra
Summary: Неро хватается за голову: выходит, что ребенок, который уже успел встать на ноги, подобрать ножны от Ямато и теперь приближается к нему решительным шагом, это...— Отдай, — говорит Вергилий, остановившись напротив. — Она моя.





	Особый случай

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - М.Г.

Раньше Неро думал, что его отец — самый невыносимый противник, с каким ему только доводилось сражаться. Оказывается, в качестве союзника Вергилий бесит его ничуть не меньше.

— Ты кого пытаешься убить, урода этого или меня? — Неро еле уворачивается от лезвия Ямато, которое, конечно, отрубает тянувшиеся к нему демонические лапы, но заодно чуть не сносит ему голову. — Мне дороги мои уши.

— Новые отрастут, — ровным голосом отвечает Вергилий.

От его взгляда любой демон с чувством самосохранения должен был бы бежать, пока цел, но их нынешний противник только шевелит гнусными усищами. Эта огромная сороконожка не представляла бы из себя ничего особенного, если бы не одна неприятная способность: как только они ее добивают, она испускает луч света из диафрагмы на своей жирной туше и возвращает бой в начало: в момент, когда они спрыгнули на дно здоровенного каменного колодца, оставив Данте на верхних этажах разбираться со всякой мелочью.

Когда ты с девятого захода не справляешься с одним демоном — это бьет по профессиональной гордости. А уж если ты сражаешься с ним не в одиночку, а в паре с кем-то, кто считает себя самым сильным существом в двух мирах… Впрочем, в последних раундах Вергилий, кажется, перестал придавать значение тому, что он в этом бою не один. И пусть Неро действительно пока что ничего путного не сделал, но от самого мистера Самостоятельность толку было ничуть не больше. Не хватает только одного: чтобы сюда спустился Данте и за пять минут придумал способ справиться с этой дрянью. Неро даже не знает, кому из них меньше хочется такого исхода.

Вергилий с места бросается вперед, обрубает еще несколько лап и отскакивает от сгустка клейкой жижи, которой плюется демон. Сороконожка заваливается на бок, но что с того? Они уже оставляли ее без конечностей пару раз. Зачем тратить силы впустую? Вергилий и так уже тяжело дышит — не то от усталости, не то от злости, не то от всего сразу. Неро тоже подустал, хоть и пытается этого не показывать, а вот скрывать раздражение нет ни сил, ни желания.

— Рад, что тебе нравится наше общество, красотка, — он вскидывает пистолет, — Но, увы, ты не в моем вкусе. А мой папаша уже староват для свиданий.

Стоит ему прицелиться в один из четырех крохотных глазков, как рядом синей вспышкой возникает Вергилий и перехватывает его руку.

— Нет смысла, — коротко говорит он, не глядя на Неро.

Да уж, то ли дело отрубать ей лапы в сотый раз.

— И что ты предлагаешь, хороводы вокруг нее водить?

Они отпрыгивают в разные стороны от очередного плевка. Откуда-то сверху снова доносится смех Данте — здешняя акустика не оставляет сомнений в том, что тот отлично проводит время.

— Можно попробовать еще кое-что… — Вергилий, не сводя глаз с демона, протягивает Ямато в сторону Неро, который не сразу соображает, что означает этот неожиданный жест.

— Ты подаришь мне свой меч и уйдешь на пенсию? — спрашивает он, забирая катану, когда рукоять уже чуть ли не тыкается ему в ладонь.

Оставив эту реплику без внимания, Вергилий превращается в демона.

— Бей в глаз на груди в момент активации. Через меня.

О, так это глаз? Вергилию лучше знать про глаза в неожиданных местах, так что Неро поверит ему на слово.

— А через тебя-то зачем?..

Не утруждая себя дальнейшими объяснениями, его отец бросается на сороконожку с небольшого разгона и заваливает на спину. У нее осталось слишком мало лап, чтобы перевернуться или сбросить его, и он зажимает ей пасть рукой, чтобы не получить плевок в лицо.

— Ну? — тон у него почти скучающий.

Неро взлетает над ними, занося Ямато. Он понятия не имеет, как у его старших родственников работает эта странная интуиция, позволяющая предугадывать последствия втыкания демонических мечей в себя и в окружающих, но ему ничего не остается, кроме как довериться ей, поэтому, когда Вергилий кладет вторую руку на голову вяло барахтающегося демона и сворачивает ему шею, Неро послушно исполняет указание и пронзает обоих мечом. Из груди монстра все равно вылетает чертов луч, но тут же застывает, превратившись в длинный сияющий кристалл с острыми гранями, который проходит сквозь Вергилия параллельно Ямато — и заодно задевает Неро по руке. Его выбрасывает из демонической формы, вероятно, как раз из-за этой царапины, и он еле успевает зацепиться за одну из бронированных пластин, чтобы не упасть на землю.

Отката во времени не было, это уже прогресс, но тварь не сдохла, так что бой не окончен. Вергилий, тоже уже в виде человека, прижимается к демону в каком-то жутковатом объятии. Неро не нравится этот шип у него в груди, совсем близко от сердца, так что он подползает ближе и тянется к рукояти Ямато. Но Вергилий, оттолкнувшись и приподнявшись сантиметров на двадцать, сухо командует:

— Стой.

Он разглядывает монстра, как будто увидел что-то новое, и хмурится еще сильнее, чем обычно.

Не успевает Неро спросить, долго ли Вергилий собирается изображать бабочку на булавке, как голова демона поворачивается и со щелчком встает на место. Изо рта со жвалами доносится звук типа «пф-ф», и все четыре глаза открываются в один момент. Вергилий еще немного отстраняется, и становятся видно, как по двум лезвиям в рану на груди демона стекает темная кровь.

— Сын Спарды.

Ну вот, знакомая песня. Рано Неро радовался, что в кои-то веки попался не болтливый демон.

— Хочешь вернуться туда, где можно все исправить? — голос у сороконожки скрипучий и резкий, зато тон — доброжелательный и даже немного веселый. Она обхватывает Вергилия за плечи оставшимися лапами, и тот не пытается ни стряхнуть их с себя, ни вырваться.

«Так, хватит», — думает Неро, которому все это совершенно не нравится, но Вергилий произносит, завороженно глядя в четыре глаза:

— Да.

Неро не успевает даже коснуться рукояти Ямато: тело демона исчезает из-под него в одно мгновение, и он летит на землю, лишившись опоры, а вокруг огромными кусками, как разбитая иллюзия, обрушиваются каменные стены.

Он приземляется на ноги уже на траве, и мир вокруг собирается в совершенно другой пейзаж. Но, по крайней мере, здесь снова есть демоны: мелкие, зато их много. На него оглядываются скелетоподобные морды, которые свистят-шипят что-то похожее на «ссспаррда», и в воздухе вырастает целый лес холодного оружия, которому давно пора на металлолом или в музей. Неро тянется за пистолетом, но не находит его, да и меча у него за плечом тоже нет. Уже готовясь рвать скелетов голыми руками, он чувствует электрическую вспышку знакомой силы. Неро оглядывается на зов: вот он, блеск в просветах между костями и ржавым металлом. Уходя из-под неуклюжих ударов, он ныряет демонам под ноги, перекатывается по земле, подхватывает Ямато и... оказывается нос к носу с напуганным ребенком — тот отскакивает от него и попадает прямо в руки парочке демонов. Неро одним ударом сносит головы обоим; ребенок провожает взглядом лезвие. Неро не выносит, когда кто-то путается под ногами, особенно дети, так что хватает мальчишку призрачной рукой и отбрасывает куда подальше, не церемонясь.

Потом все просто: он отгоняет демонов в противоположную сторону и разделывается с ними по двое, по трое за один удар. Вергилий, наверное, не одобрил бы его технику владения мечом, но, по мнению Неро, раз демоны дохнут, то и с техникой все отлично.

Башка последнего демона падает ему под ноги, он отпинывает ее, как футбольный мяч, и только тогда, оглянувшись по сторонам, осознает, где он. Он уже бывал здесь. Вернее, будет. Лет через тридцать... или сколько? У него не очень хорошо с датами. Старая детская площадка, от которой позже останется одна лошадка, сейчас совсем новая, и... «дом был…» — там. Над крышей на фоне заката поднимается столб дыма. Неро хватается свободной рукой за голову: выходит, что ребенок, который уже успел встать на ноги, подобрать ножны от Ямато и теперь приближается к нему решительным шагом, это...

— Отдай, — говорит Вергилий, остановившись напротив. — Она моя.

Неро не приходит в голову ничего лучше, чем вложить рукоять меча в требовательно протянутую руку.

Едва маленькие пальцы касаются белой оплетки, реальность вокруг них снова пересобирает себя. Детская площадка вместе с закатным небом крошиться на куски, и ребенок, который лет через десять станет отцом Неро, сжимает хватку на рукояти своего будущего неизменного оружия уже в полумраке на дне каменного колодца.

Неро оглядывается. Ни следа сороконожки, ни следа настоящего Вергилия. Хотя, наверное, этот тоже настоящий? Он казался вполне материальным, когда Неро зашвыривал его в кусты, и теперь крутит головой, с виду совсем как обычный ребенок, худенький, бледный, и, боже, до чего же маленький.

— Ты демон? — спрашивает он, когда его взгляд останавливается на Неро.

— Частично, — признается тот. С призрачными руками за спиной не очень-то поотпираешься.

Вергилий кивает, ничуть не смущенный этим ответом.

— Верни меня обратно, — требует он приказным тоном. — Мне надо найти маму. И Данте.

Ох.

Тот момент, когда можно было все исправить.

Что ж, Неро, очевидно, не успел исправить все, и понятия не имеет, как теперь это сделать.

— Ну? — говорит Вергилий настолько похоже на себя взрослого, что до Неро через шок и адреналин наконец-то доходит суть случившегося.

Блядский демон заменил его отца на вот этого ребенка, использовав Неро, чтобы вытащить его из прошлого. Из того дня, когда погибла их с Данте мать. Когда это было? Неро толком не знает подробностей, с ним никто никогда не обсуждал семейную историю.

— Сколько тебе лет?

Вергилий смотрит на него, как на идиота.

— Девять, — раздраженно отвечает он. Вряд ли этот вопрос кажется ему уместным. Но все же он добавляет после паузы: — В июне будет десять.

Пока Неро молчит, осмысляя эту цифру, откуда-то сверху доносится гулкий крик Данте:

— Э-эй! Вы там как?

Вергилий вздрагивает и задирает голову.

— Сейчас поднимемся, — отзывается Неро, даже не представляя, как будет все это объяснять.

Вергилий ловит его за руку железной хваткой.

— Ты что, не понял? Нам надо…

— Слушай, — Неро осторожно высвобождает запястье, — я не могу вернуть тебя домой.

Ребенок, явно не готовый смириться с таким ответом, приоткрывает рот, а затем отпускает Неро и берется за рукоять Ямато. Драться, что ли, собрался? Тогда он точно настоящий Вергилий.

Неро трет глаза основаниями ладоней, мысленно проклиная и своего отца, и сороконожку, и всех демонов и полудемонов на свете. Затем делает глубокий вдох.

— Я не знаю, как попасть к тебе домой. Меня туда перенесла демоническая сила, она же вернула нас обоих сюда. Здесь нет твоей мамы. Но я могу отвести тебя к Данте.

Вергилий смотрит недоверчиво.

— И где он?

— Наверху. Полетишь со мной?

Не подниматься же им по полуосыпавшимся ступеням.

— Ты умеешь летать? — Тень интереса в глазах.

— Да. Только не пугайся.

Неро превращается, радуясь тому, что он не такая страховидла, как отец с дядей. Впрочем, любой другой ребенок все равно, наверное, испугался бы, а этот смотрит не без одобрения.

— Ты как мой папа?

— Не совсем.

Неро присаживается на корточки и приглашающе разводит руки. Вергилий колеблется лишь секунду, а затем обхватывает его за шею, не выпуская Ямато. Прижав их обоих к себе, Неро взлетает на пару этажей выше, туда, где виднеется красное пятно.

Данте, который везде умудряется разжиться новым демоническим оружием, крутит в руках нечто огнестрельное с несколькими дулами. Даже в тусклом свете видно, как он меняется в лице, когда Неро возникает перед ним в воздухе. Его обновка исчезает со снопом искр вслед за улыбкой, и Данте делает шаг назад, пока Неро встает на ноги и опускает свою ношу рядом с собой.

— Что он опять с собой сделал? — голос у него глухой, невыразительный, совсем не похожий на то, как он говорит обычно.

Вергилий вопросительно смотрит на Неро — само собой, он не узнал Данте. Наверное, стоило как-то его подготовить еще внизу, но теперь уже поздно. Придется объяснять ситуацию им обоим одновременно.

Неро пытается рассказать обо всем максимально коротко и понятно, но получается сбивчиво и путано. Чтобы не злить Данте лишний раз, он опускает часть про активное согласие Вергилия. Об этом он потом (когда потом? Когда тот вернется? Или вырастет?) сам с ним поговорит. Кто же соглашается на заманчивые предложения от демонов? Только полные идиоты… или отчаявшиеся до предела люди.

Не дослушав историю до конца, Данте шагает к перилам и свешивается над ними, глядя вниз.

— Там ничего нет. Ни кристаллов, ни сувениров на память. Я даже не знаю, убили мы его или нет.

Его дергают за руку. Вергилий слушал объяснения, не перебивая, но, видимо, его терпение закончилось.

— Так где Данте?

Данте издает неопределенный звук.

Неро хочется схватить его за шкирку и потрясти: «Эй, скажи что-нибудь! Ты же его брат, ты его знаешь, а он знает тебя, он ищет тебя…» Данте молчит, цепляясь за перила, а затем превращается, с хлопком расправляет крылья и с места срывается вверх.

Неро проводит ладонью по лицу и качает головой. Что ж, если его слабая часть надеялась спихнуть ответственность на кого-то _взрослого_ , то больше ему не придется бороться с этим искушением.

Вергилий смотрит Данте вслед, то ли впечатленный его демонической формой, то ли удивленный тем, что странный мужик просто взял и улетел.

Не зная, как смягчить удар, Неро пытается объяснить, что это и был Данте. Что Вергилий теперь находится в своем будущем, где им с Данте по сорок пять лет.

Вергилий смотрит недоверчиво, а затем у него начинают дрожать губы. Или это обман зрения: знаки на стенах потускнели, ощущение демонической силы совсем ослабло. Похоже, они разделались со всеми здешними обитателями, и если сороконожка выжила, то вряд ли она сюда вернется.

— А мама? — тихо спрашивает Вергилий.

Неро многое бы дал за возможность тоже хлопнуть крыльями и улететь, или провалиться сквозь землю, или вытащить откуда-нибудь взрослого Вергилия и придушить — а еще лучше заставить самого объяснять девятилетнему себе, что его мать умерла тридцать шесть лет назад. Но есть ситуации, в которых если ты не сделаешь то, что должен, то этого за тебя не сделает никто, и Неро не в первый раз оказывается в одной из них.

Он рассказывает все, что знает, не пытаясь ничего приукрасить или сгладить. Он ждет от Вергилия отрицания, споров, слез — но тот реагирует на удивление спокойно. Может быть, он уже пережил основной шок. Или, наоборот, даже не впускал его в себя, не веря в происходящее, считая это все каким-то сном или мороком. Наиболее эмоционально он отзывается на новость о том, что Неро — его сын.

— В каком смысле сын? — спрашивает он с широко распахнутыми глазами.

О боже, Неро же не придется объяснять ему, откуда берутся дети? Это уже выше его сил. Если что, он делегирует эту обязанность Кирие. Или кому угодно, хоть Данте, даже если для этого его придется неделю бить головой об асфальт.

— В обычном смысле, в каком еще. Ваш с Данте отец — Спарда, а мой — будущий ты.

У бедного ребенка, кажется, не укладывается в голове, что он может быть хоть чьим-то отцом, а тем более взрослого дядьки, которого он впервые в жизни видит. Что ж, пусть привыкает к тому, что в его жизни нет пределов немыслимому и абсурдному.

В конечном итоге несколько пришибленный всеми этими новостями Вергилий вяло соглашается поехать домой к Неро, покладисто забирается на переднее сиденье «Минотавра» и первую половину пути до Фортуны смотрит в окно, забравшись с ногами на сиденье. А потом начинает задавать вопросы, в основном о своем будущем. Этого можно было ожидать, но Неро, хоть и пытался собраться с мыслями, так и не подготовил складных ответов. Как рассказать этому ребенку про то, какая судьба его ждет — вернее, ждала бы, если бы странный договор с демоном не вырвал его из собственной жизни? Есть ли у Неро право об этом рассказывать? Да и многое ли он знает, кроме скудных отговорок Данте, обрывков информации от Триш, своего короткого знакомства с Ви?

В итоге он мямлит что-то невнятное, и Вергилий быстро теряет интерес, но особого облегчения это не приносит, поскольку на другой волнующий его вопрос у Неро тоже нет ответа.

— Как мне вернуться обратно?

Неро молчит, и Вергилий добавляет с не по-детски категоричной настойчивостью:

— Ты вытащил меня оттуда. Значит, ты и вернешь.

Интересно, он с братом разговаривал таким же тоном? Это многое бы объясняло в характере Данте.

Неро пытается растолковать по возможности терпеливо и мягко, что это не он переместил Вергилия во времени. Что он сам был инструментом или игрушкой в руках демона.

— Значит, мы найдем этого демона. Или другого такого же.

О да, наверняка древние демонические развалины, в которых заперты существа, управляющие временем, встречаются на каждом шагу.

— И что будет, если мы его найдем?

— Я вернусь назад, добегу до дома и спасу маму, — говорит Вергилий как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся. Затем спускает ноги с сиденья, потягивается и добавляет мечтательно: — ...и Данте.

Неро подавляет неуместный смешок — о да, девятилетнему Вергилию наверняка мила мысленная картина, в которой он героически спасает перепуганного Данте, прячущегося где-нибудь под кроватью. Но если серьезно...

Допустим, план сработает. Допустим, этой версии Вергилия хватит упрямства и способности добиваться своего, чтобы действительно вернуться назад и, может быть, даже спасти их мать. Будет ли это счастливым концом, или чуть позже просто придут другие демоны, сильнее прежних? Детей, от которых для любого демона за версту разит Спардой, не спрячешь, просто сменив место жительства.

Он все же крутит в голове вариант, в котором все выжили. Кем станет его отец, кем станет Данте? А он сам, Неро? Появится ли он на свет?

Почему бы и нет? Что помешает Вергилию добраться до Фортуны, особенно если он будет знать, что где-то в неслучившемся будущем у него там родился сын? Может быть, он женится на его матери. И она выживет. И Неро вырастет в полной семье... каким-нибудь избалованным пафосным придурком без чувства юмора. И не встретит Кирие. А даже если встретит, то не будет ее знать, как знает сейчас, она будет для него просто какой-то девицей, одной из многих…

Он прогоняет все эти мысли из головы. Какой смысл взвешивать, что ценнее — жизнь и счастье семьи Вергилия или его собственная жизнь и его семья, если все равно от него ничего не зависит? Он-то уже давно не ребенок и прекрасно знает, что демоны — не добрые волшебники, которые бескорыстно спасают всех и дают возможность переписать свою жизнь начисто.

В итоге он не спорит с оптимистичной позицией Вергилия, но и не обещает ему ничего. Он не знает, что будет дальше, а сейчас его ближайшая задача — обрадовать Кирие тем, что у них в доме появится еще один сиротка.

Неро, наверное, на всю жизнь запомнит ее лицо в тот миг, когда они заходят в дом. Он мысленно дает себе пинка под зад. Почему у него не хватило ума хотя бы позвонить и предупредить? Что ей первое должно было прийти в голову при виде незнакомого пацана с белыми волосами, которого Неро вводит за собой за руку? Что Вергилий научился путешествовать во времени, или что Неро повторил семейный сценарий и обзавелся неучтенным ребенком в подростковые годы?

Кирие уже не должна бы удивлять никакая дичь, которая творится с Неро и его родственниками, но все равно она выглядит так, как будто ей вывалили мешок кирпичей на голову. В некотором смысле так оно и есть — Неро не сомневается, что один этот ребенок может доставить им гораздо больше неприятностей, чем остальные трое вместе взятые. К тому же Кирие с тревогой косится на Ямато, и Неро вполне понимает почему. Явно не лучшая идея — оставлять оружие такой чудовищной силы в руках у ребенка. Особенно если этот ребенок — Вергилий. Но попробуй ее у него отбери. К счастью, Кирие пока что на этом не настаивает.

С другими детьми Вергилий знакомится крайне холодно. А их, в свою очередь, не особо радует известие, что им троим теперь придется жить в одной комнате. Неро туманно (но хотя бы честно) представляет Вергилия как своего родственника, и у него есть нехорошее предчувствие, что остальные будут ревновать к кровному родству. Одно дело младенец, которого ждет Кирие (и они все), а совсем другое — «большой» новенький пацан, выскочивший откуда-то, как чертик из табакерки.

За обедом Вергилий молча ковыряет ложкой в тарелке и почти ничего не ест. Освобожденная специально для него комната его тоже не особо радует. Он не проявляет никакого интереса к оставленным в ней игрушкам: просто забирается на кровать и смотрит в стену, уложив рядом Ямато. Отвечать на пожелание спокойной ночи он не считает нужным.

Наутро Неро знакомит его со своим книжным шкафом в надежде хоть немного отвлечь. Вергилий окидывает полки скучающим взглядом, а затем с резким выдохом хватается за корешок книги Ви — черт, Неро и забыл уже, что она до сих пор у него.

Вергилий открывает ее и пялится на разворот, как на привидение. Затем нерешительно листает пару раз — и отбрасывает от себя, как будто обжегся.

— Эй! — возмущается Неро. Книжка уже старая, в конце концов, она же развалится, если не один Вергилий, так другой продолжит ей так неуважительно швыряться.

— Она что, твоя? — спрашивает Неро, поднимая книгу с пола.

— Угу. Там написано же.

Неро смотрит на пожелтевшую бумагу с выцветшими рисунками и пытается представить, как эта книга выглядела, когда была новой. Тридцать шесть лет — это же целая вечность, когда тебе девять. И эти страницы, наверное, доносят до Вергилия реальность этого срока гораздо нагляднее, чем любые слова Неро.

С другой стороны, это ведь единственная вещь, кроме Ямато, которая принадлежит Вергилию в этом доме. Неро захлопывает ее и протягивает перед собой:

— Бери, раз она твоя. Или верни на полку, если она тебе не нужна.

Вергилий смотрит на нее, прищурившись, кивает и забирает. Помедлив секунду, он без слов усаживается с книгой в кресло, а затем поднимает руку и взмахивает кистью в сторону двери. Если Неро правильно понимает этот жест, то наглый маленький пиздюк выставляет его из собственной гостиной. Ему тут же становится стыдно: это всего лишь ребенок, попавший в паршивую ситуацию, и, в отличие от своей взрослой версии, он точно не заслуживает того, чтобы его крыли последними словами.

В следующие несколько дней Неро еще не раз приходится напоминать себе, чего заслуживает и не заслуживает «бедный ребенок». Вергилий ведет себя, как избалованный маленький принц, окончательно настраивает против себя остальных детей, и, что хуже всего, оказывается единственным известным Неро человеческим существом, не просто не поладившим с Кирие, но и не оценившим ее кулинарный талант.

В какой-то момент Неро сдается и звонит Данте.

— У Кирие будет нервный срыв, если он еще раз вернет тарелку нетронутой, тоскливо ковыряя хлебный мякиш.

Данте молчит некоторое время, а затем тихо произносит:

— Оливки.

— Что? — не понимает Неро.

— Попробуйте добавлять во все подряд оливки. Был у него этот период… наверное, еще не закончился.

Пока Неро переваривает эту информацию, Данте спрашивает:

— В целом-то он как?

Снизошел все же до того, чтобы проявить интерес, козлина.

— Ему здесь не нравится.

— Еще бы, — хмыкает Данте.

— Ему не нравится Кирие! Ладно я, но Кирие-то что ему сделала?

Данте молчит еще дольше.

— Она не мама. Вот и весь ее грех.

Неро сглатывает комок в горле.

— Ты бы приехал, а?

— Зачем?

Да чтоб тебя. Ты брат ему или кто?

— Затем, что ты — единственный человек, которого он здесь знает?

Телефон превращает смешок Данте в очень уродливый звук.

— Он меня не знает, Неро. Будет только хуже.

Может быть, он в чем-то даже прав. У Неро нет братьев или сестер, но он может представить себе, что близнец, который внезапно оказывается на тридцать шесть лет старше тебя — это гораздо хуже, чем выцветшая книжка. И все же к книжке Вергилий в итоге привык — по крайней мере, он предпочитает ее компанию любому из обитателей дома. Может, и к Данте тоже привыкнет?

Или нет. Эту парочку и в лучшие времена нельзя было назвать любящими братьями. Так что, несмотря на злость и разочарование, Неро не чувствует в себе ни уверенности, ни морального права на то, чтобы принуждать Данте к участию в жизни Вергилия.

Он заезжал к нему несколько дней назад. Тогда он еще наивно надеялся, что Вергилий и Кирие быстро найдут общий язык, и отправил их в магазин покупать новую одежду.

Данте с ходу предложил ему выпить, а когда Неро отказался, кивнул на раскрытую книгу на столе, на вид чертовски скучную и старую.

— Ваш клиент?

Неро присмотрелся — гравюра на целый разворот выглядела гораздо величественнее, чем их вчерашний противник, но была вполне узнаваема.

— Он самый. И что пишут?

Данте пожал плечами. Судя по всему, ничего хорошего он не вычитал.

— Там описан ритуал призыва. С жертвоприношением. Я поспрашивал у народа… Есть малоизвестные легенды об этом демоне, некоторые даже звучат правдоподобно… Но никто не слышал о случаях, подобных нашему. Люди изменяли что-то в своем прошлом — и только в своем. Как я понял, этот демон не способен влиять на жизни других людей. Но никто не перемещался в будущее. — Данте поднял бокал широким жестом: — За редкий талант учудить что-нибудь неслыханное и предоставить другим разгребать последствия.

Как раз о разгребании последствий Неро и попытался с ним поговорить, отодвинув бутылку подальше, но Данте лишь вытянул ноги, засунул руки в карманы и прикрыл глаза. В тот момент он был похож на маленького Вергилия гораздо сильнее, чем когда-либо на памяти Неро походил на Вергилия взрослого.

Дав Неро выговориться, он открыл глаза и сообщил трезвым, даже скучным голосом, что если Вергилий захочет с ним увидеться — именно с ним, а не со своим братом из прошлого, то он не будет убегать, но сейчас этого хочет не Вергилий.

— Этого хочешь ты.

Неро с трудом подавил желание разбить бутылку ему о голову и, кипя от злости, укатил в Фортуну, где обнаружил Кирие в схожем эмоциональном состоянии. Оказалось, что Вергилий наотрез отказывается надевать купленные ему вещи.

Пришлось долго ему объяснять, что они не могут позволить себе шить одежду на заказ, а если он будет ходить в своем старом костюме, то над ним будут смеяться.

— Ну и пусть! — гордо заявил Вергилий, но дня через четыре все же переоделся в джинсы и рубашку — самые темные из купленных Кирие.

Прием с оливками подействовал — к огромному удивлению Неро, который, кажется, не встречал еще ни одного ребенка, которому нравились бы оливки. Правда, злости на Данте у него от этого не убавилось.

Он попытался пожаловаться Кирие.

— В который раз он его теряет? — прервала она его гневную тираду... и Неро заткнулся.

Его настолько поглотили заботы о «новом» Вергилии, что он даже и не начинал задумывался о судьбе «старого». Поначалу казалось, что тот вот-вот каким-то образом вернется, и тогда можно будет ему накостылять, а затем жить как раньше. И вот Неро как ведром ледяной воды окатило осознанием, что его отца… нет. Просто нет. Этот мальчик никогда им не станет. Если судьба не сыграет очень злой шутки, Вергилий 2.0 не пройдет по тому же пути и не станет тем же человеком. Даже если Неро с Кирие окажутся ни на что не годными родителями, так же, как в прошлый раз, все равно не получится.

И… ведь такова и была задумка, верно? Ради этого Вергилий и прыгнул в этот омут? Он добился того, чего хотел?

У Неро не получается за него порадоваться.

Но и убиваться смысла нет. Раз уж ему опять приходится выполнять «последнее желание» своего отца, то, по крайней мере, надо постараться не запороть эту задачу.

Он проваливается с треском, не проходит и десяти дней с появления мини-Вергилия в его жизни.

Одним прекрасным утром Кирие срывает его с работы телефонным звонком и напряженным голосом требует вернуться домой прямо сейчас. Неро вспоминает все уроки безбашенного вождения, полученные за время знакомства с Нико, и добирается до Фортуны настолько быстро, насколько это возможно.

Его встречают бледная Кирие, заплаканный Кайл с перевязанной рукой и хмурый Хулио с фингалом.

Неро со вздохом приваливается к дверному косяку, без объяснений догадавшись, что здесь произошло.

— Я пытался их разнять, — оправдывается Хулио.

— Я даже не пыталась, — добавляет Кирие. Она выглядит уставшей и немного больной. — Неро, все дети дерутся, но не все начинают драку, прибивая чужую руку ножом к столу.

— Ему девять, — сообщает Неро. Как будто она сама не знает.

— В том и беда.

Вергилий не оглядывается, когда Неро заходит в его комнату, но выпрямляется так, что лопатки, наверное, сходятся на спине под рубашкой. Неро плюхается прямо на пол у кровати. На страницах книги, которую Вергилий стискивает в руках, наверное, останутся вмятины. Неро опознает «Историю музыки», которую на его памяти никто никогда не открывал.

— Ну и зачем? — спрашивает он.

Молчание.

Неро прикрывает глаза. Он понятия не имеет, на самом деле, как себя вести и что говорить. С другими детьми он всегда с легкостью находил общий язык, но не потому, что знал к ним какой-то особый подход. Скорее наоборот — он разве что ругался меньше, а в остальном общался с ними также, как со взрослыми. Может, поэтому они его и слушались. Или потому, что он их кормил. Или потому, что умел раскидывать демонов как пластиковые манекены, о чем прекрасно знали все в Фортуне.

В общем, воспитательные беседы и все такое прочее он всегда оставлял на Кирие. И не думал не гадал, что однажды пожалеет об отсутствии практики.

Неловкая попытка объяснить, что нельзя просто так бросаться на людей с оружием, упирается в уверенность Вергилия в том, что он «не просто так». В чем была суть ссоры, Неро до сих пор никто не рассказал, но, зная Кайла, он не сомневался, что тот мог наговорить обидных гадостей. Вообще-то, повстречайся самому Неро в детстве такой вот маменькин сынок из богатой семейки, он бы тоже с ним цапался, наверное, не переставая.

Как, спрашивается, Кредо удалось добиться того, что он в детстве никого не покалечил?

Кредо был для него авторитетом. Ну, лет до четырнадцати. А после он уже сам более-менее соображал, с кем, когда и какую силу можно применять. Но что же нужно сделать, чтобы заслужить уважение пацана, которого ничуть не впечатлило то, что при первой встрече Неро спас ему жизнь? Способ, так хорошо сработавший со взрослым Вергилием, к маленькому, очевидно, неприменим.

Неро некогда сильно выручало то, что в Фортуне во времена его юности не было недостатка в демонах, на которых можно было сорвать злость. Начать вывозить пацана на охоту на демонов? Избавить его и остальную семью от общества друг друга, направить злость в конструктивное русло, но… надо ли в девять лет направлять злость на убийства, пусть даже безмозглых и бездушных тварей?

— Что он тебе сказал? — Неро все же пытается уточнить подробности.

— Не важно, — быстро отвечает Вергилий.

— Что-то про родителей?

С глухим треском книга переламывается в корешке.

— Не переживай, — говорит Неро доброжелательно, — ее все равно никто не читал.

— С чего бы это, — буркает Вергилий.

— Его родителей, чтоб ты знал, убили демоны, — сообщает Неро тем же дружелюбным тоном, — лет восемь назад.

Лицо Вергилия чуть оживает: он распахивает глаза и приоткрывает рот, но почти сразу снова стискивает зубы и упрямо смотрит в сторону.

— Я ему скажу, что он был неправ. И Кирие наверняка уже сказала… — Вергилий фыркает еле слышно. — Но и ты не задирай нос.

Нос тут же устремляется куда-то под потолок — выше вскидывать подбородок уже некуда. Неро вздыхает, уже понимая, что выбрал не ту тактику, но все же доводит свое безнадежное комбо до конца:

— Ты же знаешь, что на обычных людях раны не заживают моментально?

Вергилий пожимает плечами со скучающим видом.

— Он не умрет.

— Но и не вылечится так же быстро, как ты.

— Он сам виноват, — заявляет Вергилий, разумеется, без тени сочувствия.

Представляет ли он вообще, что раны и физические повреждения означают для обычных людей? Если они жили в том особняке на отшибе и даже в школу не ходили, то у него запросто может быть пробел в этой части представлений о мире.

— В чем виноват? В том, что он не Данте?

Эх, вот этого не надо было говорить. Вергилий сжимает кулаки, ссутулившись, и Неро почти чувствует, как захлопывается та дверь, в которой у него была хлипкая надежда приоткрыть щелочку.

— Давай договоримся, что ты не будешь нападать на тех, кто здесь живет? Они все гораздо слабее тебя, и...

— Хватит меня отчитывать, — перебивает Вергилий, не глядя на него. — Ты мне не отец.

— О да, я в курсе, — устало вздыхает Неро.

Он начинает злиться, но не на маленького заносчивого паршивца, а на своего драгоценного дедушку. Старый хрыч Спарда не потрудился воспитать своих детей, а Неро теперь должен это разгребать?

— Но тебе девять, а мне двадцать семь, и ты живешь в моем доме.

— Только потому, что ты не можешь вернуть меня в мой собственный.

Неро открывает рот и тут же закрывает его. Что ни скажи — получится или жестоко, или обидно. В принципе, он мог бы свозить Вергилия в Редгрейв. Показать, что осталось от его дома. Но разве очередной шок сейчас хоть чему-то поможет?

Есть ли у него хоть какие-то рычаги воздействия? Пригрозить отобрать Ямато? Черт, ее _надо_ у него отобрать, если он до такой степени не понимает опасности колюще-режущих предметов. Но тогда Неро точно превратится во врага навеки.

— Ты можешь мне обещать, что не будешь больше драться? Ни с кем, кроме меня, демонов и Данте?

— Нет, — коротко, отчетливо и твердо произносит Вергилий, и на этом воспитательная карьера Неро терпит сокрушительное поражение, не успев начаться.

Когда он звонит Данте, чтобы посоветоваться, тот с ходу сообщает как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся:

— Я его заберу.

Неро, наверное, ужасно глупо хлопает глазами.

— Я думал, ты его и видеть не хочешь.

— Ну… — Данте мнется пару секунд, затем вымученно смеется. — Снова числиться «мертвым грузом» я тоже не хочу.

Неро морщится — шутки про «мертвый груз» перестали быть смешными еще пару лет назад.

— Ты не должен…

— Нет, Неро, — голос Данте становится серьезным. — Это ты не должен воспитывать собственного отца.

— Он не мой отец.

— Да, и не мой брат. — Данте-то, наверное, об этом и не забывал. Что Вергилий — не Вергилий. Вернее, Вергилий, но уже другой. Свой собственный. — Но раз у него никого, кроме нас, нет… — И уже нарочито весело: — В общем, привози его ко мне хоть сейчас. У меня есть бильярд и пицца.

— Я… поговорю об этом с Кирие, — вяло отвечает Неро, не испытывая особого энтузиазма.

Он передает Кирие предложение Данте в полной уверенности, что та не поддержит эту идею, но она лишь смотрит в окно, касаясь губ костяшками сжатого кулака.

— Я не могу его контролировать, — говорит она наконец. — Данте сможет.

— Или они друг друга поубивают, — Неро мрачно пялится в потолок.

— У Данте хотя бы нет других детей, которым сможет прилететь в процессе.

О да, и беременной жены.

— Ты лучше меня знаешь Данте, — мягко спрашивает Кирие. — Думаешь, ему нельзя доверить ребенка?

Ребенка-то можно, а вот Вергилия... Вергилий — особый случай.

Всегда особый случай.

Хотя... Данте — человек крайностей. Если ему втемяшилось в голову, что этот ребенок, которого он только что и знать не хотел — его ответственность, то он в лепешку расшибется, чтобы сделать все как надо. Вот только пойдут ли во благо его старания? Сам Неро тоже готов был расшибиться, но лажанулся вместо этого по полной программе.

— Ему же могут помочь его коллеги?

Неро фыркает.

— А? — теряется Кирие. — Что-то не так?

— Да нет, нет, ничего.

В теории, наверное, могут. Захотят ли? Он не представляет себе ни Триш, ни Леди в роли няньки для Вергилия. Моррисона, кстати, представляет, но Моррисона жалко — вдруг Вергилий его съест.

— Ладно, — выдыхает он. — Пусть Данте попробует, а я присмотрю за ними первое время. Если что…

И что же он будет делать «если что»? Поселится с Вергилием где-нибудь в глуши, а семью будет навещать по выходным?

— Если что, придумаем что-нибудь, — договаривает он с фальшивым энтузиазмом, зная, что Кирие видит его насквозь, но не станет с ним спорить, потому что у нее тоже нет дельных предложений.

И уже после того, как они ложатся спать, после того, как он целует Кирие на ночь, его догоняет мысль, от которой он успешно отмахивался все это время — что, если его ребенок будет таким же? Они ждут девочку, но ведь девочки тоже бывают драчливыми. С такими-то генами... Справится ли он с ней, если понятия не имеет, как сладить с ее дедушкой?

— Спи, — говорит Кирие сонным голосом, касаясь его руки. Он слегка сжимает ее пальцы и пытается послушаться.

Он, конечно, совершенно не хочет избавляться от Вергилия, как люди избавляются от портящих мебель щенков. Но Кайл — не мебель. Да и Данте все же не абы кто… И все равно он чувствует себя паршивей некуда, когда они усаживаются в машину.

Вергилий же ничуть не выглядит расстроенным.

— Вы меня боитесь, — сообщает он довольно, устраиваясь на сиденье.

Неро вставляет ключ в замок и оборачивается, сложив руки на груди.

— И ты этому рад?

Дети в таком возрасте должны выглядеть мило, когда улыбаются, а не жутко. Или у Неро уже сформировалось предубеждение?

Вергилий не отвечает, покрепче перехватывая Ямато. Он взял с собой только меч и книгу. Пакет с одеждой пришлось собирать Кирие.

— Нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы тебя боялись те, кто тебе не враг. А моя семья тебе точно не враги.

— Но вы меня не любите, — пожимает плечами Вергилий так, как будто это все объясняет.

Неро в очередной раз не находит, что сказать, и заводит машину.

Что, если судьбу не обманешь никакими играми со временем? Он ведь действительно не любит этого свалившегося ему на голову ребенка. Он и «своего»-то Вергилия не то чтобы любит. Правда, нельзя сказать, что и не любит… Он вообще предпочитает не думать о своих чувствах во всяких сентиментальных терминах.

А что до Данте… Данте-то наверняка привязан к своему брату — и именно из-за этого может оказаться неспособным полюбить нового Вергилия, даже если будет старательно о нем заботиться. Может, у него и получится лучше, чем у Неро, но хватит ли этого?

Что, если в окружении людей, для которых он всегда будет кем-то не тем, он вырастет не менее несчастным и озлобленным, чем первая версия?

Неро импульсивно протягивает руку, пытаясь срочно придумать, что доброго может сказать, чтобы не наврать и не ранить, но Вергилий уклоняется от прикосновения, забиваясь в угол. Неро ничего не остается, кроме как взяться за руль и наконец тронуться с места, а его пассажир утыкается лбом в стекло, за которым проносятся фортунские дома.

Для Данте ребенок в доме не становится причиной нарушать главный принцип своей жизни — не заморачиваться. Он кормит Вергилия пиццей, с треском проигрывает ему в бильярд и безо всяких душевных метаний таскает с собой на охоту за демонами.

Когда Неро, у которого душевных метаний хоть отбавляй, заводит разговор о возрастных рамках в их профессии, Данте лишь качает головой.

— Братец меня не простит, если его попытка номер два не будет в состоянии разделаться с адским авангардом годам к двенадцати.

— Ты так это воспринимаешь?

Данте пожимает плечами.

— Как ни воспринимай, а сына Спарды от демонов надолго не спрячешь. К тому же… — он на миг становится серьезным, — у него не было возможности отомстить. Пусть лучше убьет парочку чудовищ, чем будет ненавидеть из-за этого тебя или меня.

Неро прикусывает губу.

— Думаешь, поэтому он на меня злится?

Данте снова пожимает плечами.

— Да черт его знает. Он всегда на кого-то злится, сколько я его помню. Может, это врожденное.

Неро смотрит по сторонам, и только сейчас до него доходит, что кое-что в своей жизни Данте все-таки изменил: поснимал со стен все похабные плакаты. Бедный Данте — такая жертва, а Вергилий даже не сможет ее оценить.

— Ты вообще… как? — задает он заведомо бесполезный вопрос.

— Benissimo! — жизнерадостно отвечает Данте, бросая дротик на двадцать сантиметров выше башки демона на стене.

Когда Неро заглядывает к нему в следующий раз, он застает Вергилия в обществе Триш. Та старается не показывать недовольство, но чувствуется, что ей неуютно. Вергилий не смотрит ни на нее, ни на Неро. Оба с радостью соглашаются на предложение сходить прогуляться, и при виде того, как Вергилий старательно держится от Триш подальше, Неро запоздало вспоминает, что у нее лицо женщины с фотографии на столе у Данте. Он никогда толком об этой истории не думал: его мало интересовали мертвые родственники, когда от живых ум за разум заходит, поэтому связь Триш с покойной бабушкой давно вылетела у него из головы.

Но для Вергилия она не какая-то давно умершая женщина. Он только что потерял свою мать, и, кажется, так и не осознал это до конца. О чем вообще Данте думает? Зачем он устроил им обоим этот ненужный стресс?

К видимому облегчению Триш Неро соглашается посидеть с Вергилием до возвращения Данте, после чего, как ни странно, они прекрасно проводят вечер, потратив его на спарринг в заброшенном доме в паре переулков от офиса. Вергилий с видимым удовольствием расправляется с Неро, вооруженным железным ломом, а затем, когда во время перерыва Неро рассказывает ему про его будущий боевой стиль, у него загораются глаза при упоминании призрачных мечей. К сожалению (или к счастью), Неро понятия не имеет, каким именно образом его отец ими управлял. Призрачные руки, может быть, имеют что-то общее с энергией такого типа, но Неро не призывал их сознательно — они сами отросли. И он никогда не пробовал их от себя отделять.

Когда у Вергилия предсказуемо ничего не выходит, Неро пытается ему объяснить, что такие вещи ни у кого не получаются легко и просто.

— Может, с возрастом придет, — говорит он.

Или с демонической формой. Которую, как хочется надеяться Неро, Вергилий обретет еще не скоро. Тот болтает ногами, запрыгнув на покосившийся подоконник, и, к удивлению Неро, не выглядит ни расстроенным, ни враждебным. На самом деле, он сейчас гораздо дружелюбней, чем за все время их недолгого знакомства. Видимо, давно уже надо было с ним подраться.

— Когда я стану старый, как Данте?

Неро хмыкает.

— Не. Если я ничего не путаю, лет в восемнадцать ты уже должен был это уметь.

— Восемна-а-адцать, — разочарованно протягивает Вергилий, которому, наверное, что восемнадцать, что девяносто, и ойкает, схватившись за раму с разбитым стеклом. Он встряхивает ладонью и спрыгивает на пол, подхватывая прислоненную к стене Ямато.

— Нападай! — распоряжается он.

— Может, лучше домой?

Неро не то чтобы устал, но порядком проголодался, и опасается, что Данте будет волноваться, если вернется и найдет свой дом пустым.

Вергилий морщится.

— Там Данте.

— Ты что-то против него имеешь? — Неро чувствует укол вины, но вспоминает, что в его дом Вергилий тоже, наверное, не горит желанием возвращаться.

— Да нет, — Вергилий ковыряет в полу носком ботинка, — он мне просто не нравится.

— Брось, — Неро делает бодрое лицо. — Не так уж он и плох. Пойдем, съедим заодно что-нибудь. Не говори мне, что тебе еще не надоела пицца.

Когда они возвращаются в офис, Данте дрыхнет на диване, прикрыв лицо журналом про мотоциклы. Если он и заметил, что его подопечного не было дома, это не сильно нарушило его душевный покой. Вергилий со скучающим видом вытягивает какую-то книгу из груды хлама на полу, и Неро шепотом прощается, решив не будить Данте. В целом он доволен этим вечером — если так пойдет и дальше, может, ему удастся установить с Вергилием какой-то контакт и все же забрать его себе.

 

А еще через пару дней Данте звонит ему где-то в районе обеда и сообщает чуть ли не дрожащим голосом, что Вергилий сбежал.

Неро за рулем, и его как раз подрезает такси — он показывает в окно средний палец, обругав одновременно и наглого водилу, и Данте, а затем криво паркуется почти у светофора и уточняет:

— Что значит сбежал? Ты его в конец достал, и он спрятался куда-нибудь спокойно почитать?

— Он забрал чехол от виолончели, — объясняет Данте убитым голосом.

— Какой еще чехол?

— Я в нем раньше меч носил, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Перестал, когда понял, что на эту дуру оглядываются гораздо чаще, чем на меч.

Данте рассказывает, что уже успел обегать окрестные улицы и выяснить, что ребенок с музыкальным инструментом больше себя самого сел в такси в нескольких кварталах от офиса, но на номер машины никто не обратил внимания.

— В общем, я поеду в Редгрейв, а ты…

Неро перебивает его, похолодев от крайне неприятной мысли.

— Данте.

— Что?

— Ты же догадался спрятать ту книгу, которую мне показывал? С описанием демона?..

Неро поаплодировал бы словарному запасу Данте в других обстоятельствах, но сейчас готов обругать эту бестолочь в гораздо более изобретательных выражениях. К тому времени, когда Данте перезванивает и сообщает, что книги нигде нет, Неро уже жмет изо всех сил на педаль газа по пути в тот городок, рядом с которым они пару недель назад потеряли одного Вергилия и приобрели другого.

Они прибывают на место почти одновременно и смотрят друг на друга, виноватые и растерянные: два взрослых мужика, не углядевшие за одним маленьким, несчастным, непредсказуемым и чертовски опасным ребенком. Но сейчас не время ни каяться, ни обвинять, ни рвать волосы на голове.

Развалины огорожены: их взялись исследовать археологи, но сегодня выходной день, и здесь никого нет.

— Он специально выбрал воскресенье?

— С него бы сталось. Он, сука, умный, — отвечает Данте сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Он выламывает ограду, и они оба бросаются к дыре в земле.

Надежда на то, что Вергилий все же не настолько умный, чтобы успешно призвать мощного демона по одному только описанию ритуала в старинной книге, разбивается при виде двух силуэтов в синем свете на дне ямы. Огромное уродливое насекомое с кучей ног играет с большеголовым демоненком, как толстая многоногая кошка с шустрой синей мышкой.

Данте пикирует, опередив Неро разве что на секунду, и, приземлившись между демоном и Вергилием, отбрасывает последнего на Неро, а тот хватает его, прижимая к себе всеми четырьмя руками. А затем..

Затем он не понимает, что происходит. Вот демон отскакивает к стене, а Данте возвышается над ним, в дыму и пламени, расправив крылья. И тут же, не успевает Неро и глазом моргнуть — у стены уже никого нет, а Данте в человеческой форме отряхивает меч в совершенно другом месте, и вокруг него тяжелыми клубами вьется черный дым.

Так.

Он что, и вправду нашел способ разделаться с этим демоном не за пять минут даже, а за пару секунд? Неудивительно, что у Вергилия поехала крыша с таким братом. Как эту заразу вообще можно терпеть?

— Что ты сделал?

— У меня тоже есть в запасе пара трюков со временем, — Данте опускает меч, но не убирает его. Он провожает взглядом темные клочья, которые не спешат ни осесть на пол, ни раствориться в воздухе. Неро они тоже не особо нравятся, но он не успевает сказать об этом вслух, потому что ему внезапно и чувствительно прилетает локтем в солнечное сплетение: Вергилий вырывается из его рук и с воплем кидается на Данте. Тот не успевает среагировать — или, скорее, не пытается, — и оказывается пригвожденным к стене лезвием Ямато и еще двумя синими продолговатыми штуковинами. Вот в чем, значит, секрет призрачных мечей — хорошенько разозлиться на Данте.

— Ты! Все! Испортил! — Вергилий выходит из демонической формы и повисает на рукояти Ямато.

— Да-да, я видел, у тебя все было под контролем, — Данте хватается за лезвие рукой, удерживая его в горизонтальном положении. — Оккультист хренов.

Неро оглядывается и видит на полу ту самую книгу и какие-то темные узоры, размазанные ногами и лапами. Вспоминаются слова Данте про жертвоприношение, и его слегка мутит.

— Кого ты убил? — спрашивает он безо всякого желания услышать ответ.

Вергилий не отвечает, но делает шаг назад, вытягивая Ямато из живота Данте. Тот с кряхтением стряхивает с себя недооформленные призрачные мечи, и они исчезают в воздухе, смешавшись с черным дымом. Данте оглядывается на Неро, почесывая живот в месте ранения.

— Так очевидно же. — Он снова смотрит на Вергилия, а тот встает в стойку. — Себя.

Ох, думает Неро. Ох-ох-ох. Так вот откуда у него демоническая форма.

Данте убирает меч и складывает руки на груди.

— И кому бы ты помог, если бы умер, гений?

Вергилий скалится. Выглядит он так, словно сейчас снова рубанет по Данте.

— Я хоть что-то сделал! — его голос срывается, и он добавляет уже тише: — Попытался сделать... — и совсем тихо: — Я все равно здесь не нужен.

Данте, похоже, предпочел бы сто ударов катаной в живот, да и Неро тоже — как-никак, они оба приложили руку к тому, чтобы у ребенка сложилось это убеждение.

Вергилий все же опускает Ямато, и Данте присаживается перед ним на корточки.

— Я все испортил, да, — мягко говорит он. — Я знаю. Я хуже Мундуса. Пойдем домой.

Вергилий отступает на шаг назад с видом человека, который никуда идти не собирается, тем более с Данте.

Неро стоит на месте, борясь с гадким ощущением во рту и в голове, и только он видит, как тени, на которые распался демон, наконец собираются в нечто плотное.

— Эй, — говорит он. И громче, когда на него никто не обращает внимания, а тени меж тем сливаются в силуэт человека:

— Эй, вы оба!

Высокая стройная фигура отряхивает плащ и выпрямляется у стены.

— О-о, — протягивает Данте.

— Приветики, — здоровается Неро даже без желания врезать дорогому папочке, потому что еще успеется.

Маленький Вергилий только прикрывает рот ладонью, а взрослый по очереди меряет взглядом каждого из них. По шкале растерянности, где пять баллов — его лицо на вершине Клипота, а три — реакция на новость о том, что Кирие ждет ребенка, он выглядит где-то на четверочку.

Наконец он молча кивает, как будто что-то понял, и делает пару шагов к нахмуренному маленькому Вергилию, который задирает голову ему навстречу, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Старший Вергилий протягивает руку к Ямато, а младший прижимает ее к себе:

— Она моя.

— Нет, моя.

Вергилию приходится приложить видимое усилие, чтобы высвободить меч из детских рук, и на этом моменте Данте обретает дар речи:

— Отобрал Ямато у ребенка? — восклицает он с упоением. — Братец, я тобой горжусь.

Неро сдерживает желание дать ему подзатыльник, но оба Вергилия и бровью не ведут.

Младший сжимает опустевшие кулаки, и на секунду кажется, что сейчас он бросится в драку. Неро непроизвольно выпускает призрачные руки, готовый, если что, поймать его за шкирку, но не приходится — они долго молча смотрят друг на друга, как будто играют в гляделки, затем маленький Вергилий закусывает губу, встряхивается всем телом, как будто выходит из транса, и произносит со своей обычной напористой решительностью:

— Нам надо спасти маму.

Старший Вергилий наконец меняется в лице, но Неро не знает, как трактовать его новое выражение. Затем он медленно качает головой.

— Ты не можешь спасти маму. Ты можешь спасти только себя.

У маленького Вергилия сначала вздрагивают губы, затем кривится лицо, и, возможно, в первый раз за все это время — по крайней мере, в первый раз на глазах у других людей, — он начинает плакать.

Взрослый Вергилий морщится, и Неро вздрагивает, уверенный, что сейчас он ляпнет какую-нибудь гадость. Данте тоже выглядит настороженным — уж он-то наверняка не ждет от своего брата ничего хорошего.

Они оба ошибаются. Вергилий вообще ничего не говорит, просто подхватывает рыдающего ребенка на руки, после небольшой заминки подносит ладонь к его голове и разворачивается, закрывая его спиной.

Данте показывает пальцем вверх, но Неро качает головой. Он еще не готов бросить этих двоих без присмотра, когда один из них в истерике, а второй… а второй Вергилий. Если Неро с Данте не в состоянии уследить за каждым из них по отдельности, кто знает, на что они могут отмочить вдвоем?

В какой-то момент Вергилий достает из кармана носовой платок (конечно же он из тех людей, у кого всегда есть при себе чистый платок), и рыдания сменяются громким сморканием. Неро так и стоит столбом, разве что вспоминает, что вторую пару рук стоит все таки убрать. Данте прислоняется плечом к стене и смотрит в пол, плотно сжав губы.

Наконец Вергилий поворачивается к ним.

— Сколько времени прошло?

На лицо Данте моментально возвращается издевательское выражение.

— Мало, — печально вздыхает он, — прискорбно мало.

— Недели две, — уточняет Неро.

Маленький Вергилий водит пальцем по блестящим узорам на плаще. Их действительно хочется потрогать, когда видишь с близкого расстояния, и теперь хоть кто-то может это сделать, не рискуя остаться без рук.

— У вас есть транспорт?

— Мой фургон.

— Тогда едем к Данте.

До Данте ближе, чем до Фортуны, так что это совершенно логично, но то, как быстро он начал распоряжаться, не потрудившись ни извиниться, ни объясниться, все равно вызывает желание дать ему в лоб. Неро понимающе переглядывается с Данте, который сдерживает смех. Если Вергилий бесит, значит Вергилий в норме, и пока что им обоим этого достаточно.

В фургоне Данте закидывает ноги на панель перед собой, откидывается на спинку кресла и мечтательно произносит:

— Если у меня будет возможность вернуться в прошлое, я задушу тебя в колыбели.

— Если успеешь первым, — моментально откликается детский голос.

Данте хохочет, и Неро оглядывается, прежде чем тронуться с места. Кажется, своего отца он не видел таким довольным еще никогда.

По требованию Данте они покупают пиццу по пути и съедают ее еще в машине, а по приезде старший Вергилий почти сразу отправляется укладывать младшего спать — или просто пообщаться с ним один на один. Неро, немного расслабившись за время пути, прогоняет свое параноидальное желание не спускать с них глаз. А Данте, едва они остаются вдвоем, достает бутылку, и на этот раз Неро не отказывается с ним выпить.

— И что, он теперь сам себя усыновит?

— Хотел все исправить — вот пусть и исправляет, — говорит Данте неожиданно резко после того добродушного тона, который он успел взять в машине.

Неро допивает свой стакан и вытягивается на диване, устало глядя в потолок.

— Мир вообще выдержит их двоих? — спрашивает он не совсем в шутку.

— Не знаю. Но нас тоже двое.

И вроде бы Неро давно уже не смотрит на Данте снизу вверх, но оттого, что тот записал его в свою команду, накатывает теплая волна дурацкой необъяснимой гордости. Наверное, это все виски: правильно говорят, что пьянство — зло.

Зевая, он звонит Кирие, чтобы предупредить, что вернется завтра, а затем засыпает на диване крепким здоровым сном.

Позже Вергилий переезжает в Редгрейв, где восстанавливает полуразрушенный дом. Ни он, ни Данте до сих пор не проявляли ни капли интереса к родовому гнезду, так что, видимо, это было пожелание младшего Вергилия.

Неро это решение изрядно раздражает, потому что до Редгрейва далеко, а оставлять их обоих без присмотра ему не хочется. Мало ли, что этот придурок надумает: с него станется вырастить второй Клипот, чтобы младшенький не отставал в силе, или еще что похуже.

Данте вроде и не переселяется к ним, но при этом каждый раз, когда Неро приезжает их навестить, он находит его препирающимся или дерущимся с тем или другим Вергилием. То ли Данте тоже боится их надолго оставлять, то ли ему просто нравится их компания.

Не без удивления Неро вскоре понимает, что ничего зловещего или безумного Вергилий не замышляет. Кажется, у него в кои-то веки простой и безобидный план: подарить себе нормальное детство. Неро даже чувствует укол глупой зависти, глядя на них двоих, но быстро напоминает себе, что двадцатилетний Вергилий вряд ли был бы столь же хорошим отцом, как сорокапятилетний.

Когда Неро приглашает их всех познакомиться со своей только появившейся на свет дочерью, оба Вергилия смотрят на нее с одинаковыми опаской и растерянностью, зато Данте входит в роль дедушки за троих.

— Она будет моей сестрой, — заключает младший Вергилий после долгих сосредоточенных размышлений.

Данте возвращает младенца Кирие и открывает рот, словно хочет что-то сказать, но так ничего и не произносит.

Неро тоже толком не знает, что на это ответить, но его, как обычно, выручает Кирие.

— Если ты захочешь, — говорит она мягко, и старший Вергилий выдыхает с облегчением, а младший торжественно кивает.

Данте касается пальцем круглого лба малышки.

— Не переживай, подруга, это можно пережить.

Она лишь сопит безмятежно, не подозревая о возложенной на нее ответственности.

Осенью младший Вергилий отправляется в школу, и это решение удивляет даже Данте.

— Ты что, жалеешь, что в обычную школу не ходил? — с недоумением спрашивает он.

— Не в обычную, а в лучшую в регионе, — уточняет Вергилий, не отвечая на вопрос.

— Да-да, я знаю, ты по цвету униформы выбирал.

Школьная форма действительно идет Вергилию, как убеждается Неро, когда они все трое приезжают провожать его в первый учебный день. Он явно стесняется своего почетного караула и спешит побыстрее от них отделаться, но старший Вергилий обнимает его на прощание, коротко и крепко.

— Постарайся никого не зарезать, — делится последним напутствием Неро.

— Да-да, для школьных придурков кулаков вполне достаточно, — совершенно серьезно дополняет Данте.

— Он не будет драться со _школьниками_ , — сворачивает разговор старший Вергилий, и младший кивает утвердительно, снисходительно покосившись на Данте, и убегает от них наконец, не оглядываясь.

Когда он исчезает из виду, Данте обхватывает брата за плечо и притягивает к себе.

— Эй, — тот пытается стряхнуть его, но это не так-то просто сделать.

— Ты обнимаешься только с самим собой! Это же просто трагично.

Данте рывком разворачивает его к себе и заключает уже в полноценные объятия.

— А ты вообще ни с кем не обнимаешься. — У Вергилия мученическое и немного брезгливое выражение лица, но он прекращает вырываться.

Неро отворачивается, сдерживая смешок, чтобы не спугнуть.

Его родственники совершенно невыносимы, но они такие милые иногда.

 

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснение от ленивого автора - в этом фике прошлое не менялось и альтернативные реальности не создавались. Действия демона повлияли только на Вергилия.  
> 


End file.
